


Chains

by Sins_of_the_Scruff



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Stomach (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, but it's sadly plot with porn, guess this'll be a slow burn, harder smut in the next chapters, some light fluff to start with, this was meant to be porn without plot, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sins_of_the_Scruff/pseuds/Sins_of_the_Scruff
Summary: Sooner or later the both of you were going to get caught.You end up falling into the Underground, right in the arms of sans the skeleton. You're granted one wish before he takes your soul, what possibly could you wish for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a short one off where it was just plain smut...
> 
> I literally cannot do that and still end up with a page of plot and a paragraph of fluff. -sigh- I'm still gonna push through and see what becomes of this. Shit, a story suddenly happened. >.<

Sooner or later the both of you were going to get caught.

You’d lost track of how long you’d been down here ever since the ground suddenly opened up while hiking on one of the neighboring mountainsides and you fell through to this mysterious Underground. It could’ve been worse though, when you landed in the snow drift in front of his sentry shack, he could’ve just killed you instantly. By ‘he’, you meant sans. Sans the fucking skeleton. Yeah, so apparently after falling a great distance through the hole, you managed to find yourself inside the mountain, which happened to house an entire race of Monsters who were imprisoned by the ‘filthy human race’ thousands of years ago. His words, not yours.

You had landed hard in a snow poft, not injuring yourself too bad, other than a few bruises. Brushing the snow away, you blearily saw some sort of shack in front of you and crawled towards it, hoisting yourself up to slump over the counter. Brushing the snow from your face you, blinked several times as there happened to be a rather large skeleton sitting in front of you with a surprised look on its face. Your mouth opened, but instead of a scream, a matter of fact statement escaped,  _ “You’re, you’re a fucking skeleton….awesome.” _  You then proceeded to pass out onto the counter as his surprise turned to amusement as he let out a deep rumble of a laugh.

He was certainly an interesting monster, but then again he was the only one you’d met. Apparently they were waiting on humans to fall through and capture their soul for their King to use to break the barrier. This perturbed you as you quite fancied life currently. It’s not like you had a choice as you came to some time later, his red eye lights were flaring and you were suspended in the air by his magic. Squirming didn’t help, crying wouldn’t help either so you went for your third best option: you cursed the absolute hell out of him.

Every name in the book, every foul word you’d ever heard in your life was spat at him. When you were all out of things to say, you hovered there, chest heaving with expended breath, red faced, and glaring at him. His sharp toothed grin spread even wide, his golden tooth glistened in the light, and then they parted as a long, sinuous red tongue slipped out. Alright, that stumped you. You could, for the moment, accept that there were monsters living in the mountain and that a skeleton monster had you in his magical grips, but the skeletal being having a tongue?! That, you just couldn’t believe.

 

_ “yer a foul mouthed bitch, aren’t’cha? Somebody should wash that filthy mouth out.” _

 

You weren’t given an option to retort as he flicked his wrist and you were pulled towards him, your mouth painfully colliding with his as he pulled you into a kiss. You bottom lip throbbed, evident in that it busted as soon as it hit his teeth. Blood trailed down your chin and he wasted no time in licking up, growling as he relished the taste. You probably should’ve been trying to get away, not pushing back into the kiss. When his tongue pushed past your lips, you should’ve bit down in hopes he’d release you so you could run. Instead, you bit down gently and sucked on the snake like appendage, appreciating the rumble you pulled from him.

You could taste your blood along with a fizzy like sensation as his tongue continued to plunge into your mouth. The heated makeout session lasted for what seemed like hours, but was probably just 10 minutes, as he finally pulled back and licked any remains of your blood off his face. You sucked your lip in, tasting the metallic tang of your blood. He sat back on his chair and shrugged out of black jacket. It was lined with fluffy fur and was probably warm as fuck versus the light summer hiking outfit you had on. He scratched at his...stomach? The red sweater he wore should’ve dipped in where you guess his rib cage ended, but instead it was pulled tight like there was actually mass underneath and not just bones.

 

_ “ I’m s’posed ta take yer soul ta my brother. We’re so close to freedom from this goddamned prison, but ya been cooperative so far, I s’pose there’s nothin’ wrong in givin’ ya one last wish.” _

 

He sat back complacent, like he hadn’t just given you an ultimatum that would still end with your death. You stared down at him and noticed his red sweater led to black basketball shorts and raggedy untied shoes. The bones you could see were thick and a bright shade of ivory, but the sudden red light emanating from his shorts held your gaze. His hand went down and palmed it, showing the red light was very physical, not to mention girthy as fuck if his barely contained grip said anything about it. That low rumble sounded again and you drew your eyes back up to his.

 

_ “Tick tock, kitten, ‘m a skeleton of many things, but I ain’t got all fuckin’ day for ya to make yer wish.” _

 

You quickly went over your options which were pretty much none. Your death was near imminent and all you had was one wish. You came to the conclusion that wishing for him not to kill you wasn’t going to work so instead you threw your moral compass out the window. You could be judged at a later time for your sins, if you were going to die, you were going to do so happy and well spent. You finally let your swelling lip out of your mouth and stated your final wish:

 

_ “Fuck me.” _


	2. Chapter 2

**Sans’ POV**

 

Sans had to admit you were certainly the most interesting human to fall into the Underground lately. You didn’t really seem hellbent on getting away what with calling him a fucking skeleton and then passing on the counter top in front of him. So, he decided to take a closer look at you. His magic enveloped your body and lifted you up so he could look you over. You were a pretty thing and he initially thought when you fell, you died on impact. You made a pretty loud ‘thud’ in the snow, but from what he could see there were only bruises. A feeling struck his soul, only HE could mar that beautiful skin, you were HIS. 

Hold on, what in the hell made him think that and why was he claiming ownership to this...this human?! He didn’t have time to dwell on it as you slowly came to and found yourself stuck in his grasp. Instead of instantly begging for your life like any other creature caught in a trap would do, you came alive and began cursing at him, nearly frothing at the mouth in your anger. It was lust at first curse. What a fiery little hellcat you turned out to be. Outside of him and his brother’s quarrels, he’d never heard someone spout such filth at him.

Maybe that mouth could be put to better use as he grinned up at you while the curses trailed off and you were left hanging, face flushed and breathing heavily. What a sight. He allowed his rising magic to manifest in his mouth, letting a dripping red tongue hang out lewdly. You seemed surprised as the glare left your face and that typical human curiosity expression took over.

_ “yer a foul mouthed bitch, aren’t’cha? Somebody should wash that filthy mouth out.” _

He forcefully pulled you into a kiss that busted your bottom lip, drawing blood to drip down your chin. On instinct, he lapped at the blood and growled as your taste exploded on his tongue. You were delicious. His tongue son found its way to your lips, tracing the seam before breaking it and delving in. You sucked on it, grazing your teeth over the sensitive magic. He growled into your mouth, approving of your willingness in this little make out session. His soul hummed as he plunged his tongue in and out of your mouth, further exciting his magic. He finally pulled away, licking at the remaining blood off his face. 

It had grown suddenly warm in his little station and he leaned back in his chair, shrugging his jacket off. You glanced at it and then back to him as he scratched at his stomach. Your eyes went wide again, there went that damn cute curious look of yours. Wait, cute?? Ugh, this was starting to get on his nerves and he interrupted your gazing with his offer. He had a pretty good idea where this would go, but wanted to see how you would play it out.

He leaned back in his chair and spread his legs out, waiting for your answer. He watched as you contemplated his offer and then your gaze started roaming over him, god damn your look of nervousness was going to make him cream his pants if he wasn’t careful. He let his hand slide down to palm the thick bulge in his shorts. 

_ “Tick tock, kitten, ‘m a skeleton of many things, but I ain’t got all fuckin’ day for ya ta make yer wish.”  _

The slight panic that reached your eyes almost made him chuckle, but it was the quick shift in your expression from panic to unabashed lust that had him gripping himself tighter. You responded simply, but with so much conviction he knew he’d landed himself a jackpot. 

 

_ “Fuck me.” _

 

**Your POV**

 

Those two words seemed to have quite the effect on the large skeleton as he gripped himself tighter and stroked himself a couple of times before his magic released you to drop into his lap unceremoniously. It released for only a moment before it wrapped around your wrists and held them above your head.  _ “Now that’s a fuckin’ wish I can grant ya. I’ll make sure ya won’t know life from death and we’ll both get what we want.” _ You just glared at him,  _ “just shut up and kiss me and get this over with.” _ His eye lights brightened as his hand roughly grabbed your chin,  _ “I call the shots here, kitten. Don’t test me and how about some manners when ya speak ta me?”  _ You fought the urge to roll your eyes and manage to spit out a yes sir.

He chuckled and released your chin and you moved it around to try and rid some of the soreness.  _ “Heh, keep movin’ it like that and yer gonna find I may not be able to help myself.”  _ He was still talking even after you snapped your jaw closed. Did he ever shut up? You decided to just move things along and rolled your hips forward, grinding your pelvis over what presumed was his dick. Your initial thought proved correctly as his thickness rubbed against your mound and clit eliciting a low moan to escape your mouth. Sans didn’t allow that for long as his claws sank into your thighs, halting all movement and drawing more blood. Bastard. 

Why was he drawing this out like this? _ “You don’t seem ta follow orders well, kitten. I got no patience for that shit.” _ He curled his claws deeper into your thighs, causing you to moan louder and buck your hips. Fuck orders, you were going to be dead in the next hour so who the hell cares? You held eye contact with him and thrusted anyway, uncaring of the bloody gashes he was leaving. If anything the pain was spurring you on. What else did you have left to lose?

Again, sans didn’t take kindly to the continued disobedience and you suddenly found yourself slammed back onto the counter, the breath literally knocked out of you. He pushed your legs open and ground himself into you, growling lowly. One hand wrapped around your throat and squeezed, not enough to cut off air, but to make a point. _ “Wrong decision, sweetheart. Ya can either do it my way or I’ll kill ya the slowest possible way I know how.” _ All traces of playfulness were absent and what was left was dangerous predator and you were the helpless prey.

Eyes wide with fear, you nodded hesitantly. The glow in his eyes slowly faded and his grip lessened. You were breathing heavily, more so out of fear and less out of arousal as you swallowed nervously. Your eyes closed and tears collected in the corners as the reality of what was happening finally sunk in. You tried to stay strong even as the tears rolled down the side of your face.  _ “Ah, shit, don’t cry, sweetheart. ‘m not…”  _ He trailed off before you felt a clawed finger drag across your cheek, wiping away the tear tracks. _ “Just...just lay there, I promise I’ll make it work. S’posed to keep my end of the deal right?” _

You weren’t sure why he suddenly was being nice and didn’t offer him an answer, but simply turned your head away from him. He leaned over you, his hot breath trailed up your neck as he resumed his light thrusts from before and ground up against you. His tongue licked hot, wet trails back down your neck as his hands slid up your shirt to palm your breasts. He squeezed and kneaded the fatty tissue as it tore a groan from your throat. He answered the groan with one of his own as he slid his hands down, nails grazing your stomach lightly, causing you to squirm against him. 

You instantly stilled though, not wanting another outburst, but he did it again and your reflex took other, _ “ya can move, kitten, just like that.” _ He repeated the motion again til you were squirming beneath him crazily. He pulled his hands away much to your dismay, but curled his claws into your shirt, tearing it open. The sound of the ripping accompanied by his pleased growl was intensely erotic as his cock started pulsing in his shorts against you. He went for the snap on your shorts before a devious smile crossed his features. 

His claws played with the skin just above the hem before his hand sunk into your shorts to cup your mound through your underwear. His middle digit rubbed your slit and he grunted, feeling your soaked folds through the thin material. He continued to tease and rub as your breath quickened. The magic keeping your hands bound let one go and sans grabbed it to pull it down to his shorts.  _ “T-touch it, just fuckin’ touch it.” _ It was kind of hard to locate the top of his shorts as your hand blindly searched. You managed to snake your hand underneath his sweater and brushed up against something. It was firm, but had a slight give to it and was warm. Your fingers splayed out against the warm, almost jello like feel and sans hissed in a breath.  _ “Ah, l-lower, sweetheart. s-shit , why do ya gotta be so soft?”  _

You did as instructed and trailed down, finding the top of his shorts. He pulled your face to meet his as your hand went in to curl around something thick and hot. His gaze was intense as you gave an experimental squeeze and the both of you shuddered. He nuzzled into your neck as he returned the gesture with a firm rub to your clit.  _ “S-soft, so fuckin’ soft. Squeeze me again, sweetheart.”  _ The feeling of him hot and heavy in your hand was enough to squeeze him again like he asked and you gave a sharp tug. He made something akin to a purr and the both of you started a rhythm, sharing the mutual masturbation till the both of you were panting heavily and rutting into one another.

Sans let out a snarl as he knocked your hand away and he wrestled his hand out of your pants, then up to his mouth, jamming his three middle fingers in and slurping loudly. God, that was hot. His eye lights dimmed as a particularly loud growl as his fingers dropped out and seconds later, your pants were shreds on the ground. Your underwear met the same fate as they were ripped forcefully from your body. He stuffed them into the pocket of his shorts before lowering them to reveal his thickened cock.

You peered down and your mouth dropped at just how thick it was. It was a deep red color with pre come dripping from the head. Something glistened on the underside that turned out to be a golden stud piercing. One hand went for his cock and started to stroke, spreading the come over the head and down the shaft. His other hand cupped your mound again, brushing through the soft curls to your dripping slit. You worried about his claws and made a noise of protest before he lifted the hand up and magic drifted over the claw tip. 

He looked to you almost for permission as you shook your head furiously. He nodded and his fingers returned, teasing your slit up and down. You whined as your free hand joined back with the other in the magical grip and you thrust weakly, hoping for some kind of penetration. Eventually a finger slipped in and both of you cursed as your fluttering walls clamped down him, trying to suck the finger further inside. Another finger joined and then a third, spreading you open, getting ready for his cock. 

Your walls were caressing around his fingers and you could feel your release building only for all stimulation to stop as he pulled all three fingers out. You whined at the loss but he wasted no time in lining himself up and slowly started pushing in.  _ “Stars, yer’s so fuckin’ tight!” _ He rolled his hips and pushed in further, stretching you open. He was thicker than any dildo or vibrator you owned and tears came your eyes as it burned deliciously. Moments later, his pelvis was flush against you and you shivered as you felt him pulsing inside. He pulled out a little and thrust back in, repeating it a couple of times and gradually pulling out further and thrusting harder. 

_ “Fuck, yes, kitten! Yer so fuckin’ good!”  _ The magic around your wrists dissipated and you wrapped around him, pulling him closer, needing more friction. The golden stud beneath the head of his dick dragged along your walls adding more friction to your pleasure that was quickly rising. A sudden howl stopped everything as sans sat up and you stared at him in fear.  _ “SHIT. Fuckin’ changing of the guards I-”  _ He suddenly went still and his eye lights completely fizzled out. For a moment he didn’t move and you struggled to pull him out of you, maybe this was your chance to escape to- You didn’t get the chance to even finish the sentence as he started thrusting hard and fast, giving you no moment of rest. He was snarling and growling, like the rational part had gone away and all that was left was the predator. 

You were twitching around his length and as you finally reached your climax you screamed in pleasure, but another feeling accompanied with it. There was a pulling sensation in your chest and you looked down in the throes of your orgasm to see something shifting out of you chest...it was a heart? A clear, see through heart hovered just between your bodies as sans continued to thrust. Your orgasm set off his own peak as he snarled and leaned down, sinking his teeth into your shoulder. The bite triggered another orgasm as you screamed and twitched around his length. He rammed in once more, his cock jerking as spurt after spurt flooded your body. 

You slumped back onto the counter top as sans released his bite, well spent just as you wished but he was still inside you, spilling come as it overflowed out and down the side of the station. That heart shaped thing was still hovering above you, it was translucent with some sort of cloudy material hovering inside it. But what was appearing out of sans chest stole your gaze. It was an inverted white heart that had a large crack running through the middle of it. Sans’ eye lights were still dark as he breathed heavily, coming down from his own high. The dogs howled again and you struggled harder to get loose. Sans’ eye lights flickered on as he looked down in confusion,  _ “what the fuck, wait-DON’T LET THEM TOUCH!”  _ You glanced down in time to see your heart shaped thing merge with his and suddenly all went white.

**_"At the soul you are chained, no matter what may come, let your love go unconstrained."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just supposed to be a one off...why does this keep happening to me?


	3. Chapter 3

Death is really weird.

It feels like you haven’t gone anywhere, but the sudden white light that filled your vision after the climax shook you to the core surely must have meant that the large skeleton had killed you like he said he would. You were a bit confused just beforehand with that weird heart shaped thing floated out of your chest. The skeleton seemed just as confused, if not more so when his own inverted heart shaped thing came out of his chest to mingle and slam into yours. Maybe that was just a weird Temple of Doom death? You honestly did not believe this fantastical monster had seen an Indiana Jones movie, but at this point with everything that was going on, anything was possible.

There was that really strange voice, too! You had no idea what they meant, but you didn’t like the implication it was giving between you and the skeleton. The voice sounded strangely familar and while you couldn’t put your finger on it, you just had a feeling that you needed to remember it. The white haze finally dimmed enough for you to see...something. It was the same heart that came from your chest! It was crystal clear, see through with some sort of cloudy, milky substance hovering inside of it. There was something different about it, it now had a bright red aura shining around it and it beckoned you to touch it. As you reached out to it, it flickered and disappeared before the light grew blinding again and everything was quiet.

Your eyes eventually fluttered open and stared up into a dark wooden ceiling. You tried moving to sit up, but something heavy was weighing you down and your shoulder burned like Hell. You peered down to see the large skeleton that previously had fucked you into some of the best orgasms you’d had to date. Holy shit, you hadn’t died after all! He seemed to be passed out just as you were, but had yet to come to. You decided it’d probably be better NOT to be around when he woke. Suddenly you were very attached to your life and wanted to keep it for the time being. It took a few tries, but eventually you shoved him off you back into his chair to slump down. You stood up slowly as your legs still felt like jello and clutched your throbbing shoulder. It was still dripping blood and you hissed as you traced the fangs. Fuck, that was going to scar like Hell.

You looked down to see your clothes in tatters, there was no saving any of it, but you couldn’t just run out into the snow with nothing on! You shivered, finally coming down from the high and looked around to see if you could use anything. Under the counter there were dozens of what appeared to be mustard bottles? Weird. There were also LOTS of wadded up napkins...the less you knew the better. You started to get a bit antsy especially when you saw the skeleton start to twitch like he was about to wake up. You saw his jacket on the back of his chair and went for it, yanking it harshly and putting it on. It was HUGE on you, the bottom hem extending nearly to your knees. It wasn’t perfect, but it was toasty warm and it covered you until you could find better options.

You crept around him and let out a noise of discomfort and slight disgust when you felt some sticky fluids drip down the inside of your thighs. Bleh, there were no showers around and so you just picked up a couple napkins and cleaned yourself as best as you could before peeking out of the stand to make sure no one was around. Before the both of you passed out, he had mentioned the changing of the guards so the main path was probably a no go. The forest was the best option and as you took one last look at the skeleton, you were worried about the slight stab of sadness at the thought of leaving him. You had to think of your survival though and pushed out into the open, running into the dense forest and not looking back.

After running and dodging trees for a while, you collapsed under a large tree to catch your breath and figure out a new gameplan. The snow was freezing and you pulled the jacket down to sit comfortably on it. The dense fur lining really made it warm and cozy. It smelled a little, like mustard, spices, and sweat, but it really didn’t bother you? If anything, it was comforting. You chalked it up to you not being sound of mind currently with your predicament, but weren’t going to dwell on it. The forest was completely silent, the snow fell all around you. Minutes passed and you were nowhere closer to forming a plan than when you were back at the shack. You pulled the hood up as tears started to fall. How the fuck did you get in this situation?! What did you do to deserve this? You curled up and let the tears fall, hoping you’d soon wake up and this was all just a shitty nightmare. 

You were fucked both literally and figuratively it seemed. You continued to cry when the snow shifted and something popped out of the snow. A small voice rang through the silent forest,

 

_ “Howdy! I’m Flowey!” _

 

**Sans POV**

_ “Ugh, my fuckin’ head…”  _ sans slowly came to and sat up in his chair, rubbing his eye sockets. He didn’t remember going to sleep at his station, and something felt off about it. His red eye lights flickered as they materialized and looked around his station, it was its normal wreck, but there were things here and there that were different. He wasn’t too meticulous about it being clean, but he knew everything had a place and knew when it had been moved. The mustard bottles beneath the countertop were littered everywhere and as he looked down, he saw the tattered remains of clothing. 

He struggled to put the pieces together of how much time had passed and what he’d been doing that day. He couldn’t have gotten one of Muffet’s escorts, last time he did that, Boss caught him and made an example of him by beating her and then him before forcing him to take double shifts for the next two weeks. He looked down at himself to see sticky fluids over his shorts and pelvic bones and cursed as he grabbed a napkin from Grillby’s to wipe himself off. Stars, did he completely forget fuckin’ someone and was just now coming out of it?! He pulled his shorts up and patted himself, looking for his smokes. 

When he didn’t feel his jacket, his anxiety started rising. The combined effects of the lack of nicotine and not knowing what the fuck was going on had him starting to sweat. He frantically searched his station and managed to find an old pack and quickly lighting one up. He took a long drag and slowed down to really think back to what happened. He pulled the chair back and looked to the tattered clothes on the ground. They didn’t look like the garb the whores wore...or anything like the Snowdin folk. He picked up what appeared to be a t-shirt and held it close, inhaling the scent. 

His soul gave a heavy pulse as his memories poured in and he flash backed. There was the human that had fallen in front of his station and his offer of a wish the human took before he reaped their soul. His soul pulsed again as he watched himself fucking them on his countertop before their soul manifested along with his and then...they touched and all went white and silent. His mouth tasted funny and he took the cigarette out to see the end was dark red and reached his hand up to wipe at his face. He looked in horror as it came back with streaks of dried blood and dropped the cigarette as he all but ripped his soul out of his chest. 

He stared at it, slumping back into the chair. The inverted white heart with the nasty scar running down it was nothing new to him. What was new was the shimmering aura surrounding it and the pull he felt to suddenly go into the forest behind the shack. Fuckin’ hell, he bonded with not just someone...but a human. He let the soul hover back behind his rib cage and let reality sink in. God damn it, he thought having 1HP was bad enough, but now he’s got 1HP AND bonded with a human he didn’t know?! Boss was going to be livid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a short update! It's been a stressful week at work and that ALWAYS puts a damper on inspiration. :/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I do better with shorter chapters, so have another one!

Sans quickly cleaned up his station, stuffing the ripped clothing back behind his mustard bottles. Boss wouldn’t go near the stuff, he abhorred anything that came from the Grease Trap. He gathered up the wads of napkins and threw them in the trash(for once) and then snuffed out the lit cigarette on the ground. He grabbed the chair and then sat down, leaning on the countertop like he usually did. He couldn’t let Boss know anything was amiss.

He waited anxiously, drumming his claws on the worn down wood as sweat beaded on his skull. How in the Hell was he supposed to explain this little issue to his brother?! He couldn’t even light a cigarette to try and calm himself down. His soul was pulsing harder, the pull more insistent. If he were a lesser monster, he’d already gave in and gone running blindly into the forest. Damn bond, he knew he’d need to find her soon or he’d face the repercussions of resisting the bond. They weren’t good for either of them.

He assumed the human had taken his jacket and fled. Honestly, that was probably both the best worst choice they could’ve made. There was little knowledge of what was deep in the Snowdin Forest and very little made their way out once they went in. His method of killing the human would’ve been far kinder than what lay in the dark. Another thing that made him nervous, if something DID find them, would they kill them on sight? Would they recognize the bite he gave and leave alone? Fuck, no they wouldn’t, it would be extra LV once the partner died from the broken bond. Shit shit shit. Where the fuck was Boss at? He needed to find them ASAP.

He put his skull in his hands as he leaned on the countertop, he just had to make that fuckin’ promise to the his mysterious friend behind the old Ruins door. He had met her when his rounds took him further down the main road than he intended and he knocked on the old doors just for the Hell of it, not expecting to be greeting back. Although she would not reveal her identity to him, something he always felt off about, they quickly bonded over their love of dark humor. Sans came around every once in awhile with a new joke, but one day her tone had changed as she requested a bizarre promise from him.

If a human should ever make it out of the Ruins, he was to kill them as painlessly as possible. Her reasoning was there was enough torture plaguing the Underground and while she knew they would never survive the harshness, at least they could be spared from it. Sans initially scoffed at the request, he had gained a good amount of LV just to survive in this Hellhole, why would he hesitate to kill the very being that trapped them all here to begin with? But, this was the closest thing he had to a friend and eventually agreed. Sadly, a human never did cross paths with him. He was either working shifts in Hotland or they snuck by while he was asleep at his post to meet the wrath of his brother and Undyne.

He sighed, ok time to form some kind of fuckin’ game plant: tell Boss some bull shit report to get him off his back, locate the human, and find some sort of way to fix this. It sounded easy in theory, but was probably going to be a pain in the ass to do. Suddenly, loud crunching approached and sans instantly sat up straight in his seat, eyes looking forward. A tall figure stomped their way in front of his station and stood with their arms crossed directly  in his line of his vision. He continue to stare straight ahead for a moment before glancing up to see his brother, Papyrus, Captain of the Royal Battalion, standing before him. 

He was a looming, threatening skeleton with bleached, scarred white bones. He was neatly dressed in black battle armor with spiked shoulders. Black leather pants with dark red boots seemed to finish off his polished look, but the addition of the dark red scarf that billowed behind him like a tattered cape finished off the menacing appearance. Armor or not, Papyrus was an intimidating figure. His skull was all pointed angles and sharp teeth plus a nasty, ragged scar across his right socket, a battle trophy he called it after defeating Undyne for position of Captain. She would go on to say she let Papyrus win to save her trouble of doing paperwork, but everyone recognized him as a formidable opponent that wasn’t to be messed with.

His sharp teeth were pulled into a scowl and his red eye lights nearly bore more holes in sans’ skull. **_“REPORT.”_ ** sans winced as his shrill tone cut through the silence,  _ “H-hey Boss, nothin’ ta report here. Just the same old boring day, ya actually just caught me about to pop off for the night.” _ sans swallowed nervously as Papyrus’ eye bone raised, **_“so, you have seen or heard nothing out of the sort today? No signs of human activity?”_ ** sans shook his head, offering no verbal response. His soul was now beating urgently, almost in a panicked state. Papyrus wouldn’t let up, sensing there was more than what was, or wasn’t, being said.

**_“The Dogs reported an anomaly in their scouting today. Strong scents of something...foreign were in the air. What do you think they were scenting?”_ ** Sweat was definitely rolling down his head now as he shook his head again,  _ “how the fuck would I know, Boss? Those dogs could be smelling their own asses if ya left them on their own for long enough! Doggo’s been fuckin’ smoking those new dog treats, it could’ve been that!”  _ Oh he was up shit creek without a paddle now. Those were shitty lies and his body was betraying him in the worst ways possible, but he met his brother’s stare with a glare of his own.

Papyrus looked him over for a few more seconds,  **_“where is your jacket at?”_ ** sans’ eye lights flickered as he glanced down at his sweater, trying to come up with a lie on the fly.  _ “Uh, must’ve forgotten it at home when I woke up late for work. Being late again meant I would have to work the Hotlands for 2 weeks. Fuck that.” _ Papyrus didn’t seem to believe him, but moved on and retrieved a small notebook from his persons and scribbled something quick before returning his gaze to the smaller skeleton.  **_“Fine. I will report the same as I have done everyday. I expect you home on time, Brother. Do_ ** **_NOT_ ** **_make me come get your ass out of the Grease Trap again or you will wish your punishment was just 2 weeks in Hotland.”_ ** sans nodded, “yeah, Boss, you got it.” 

Papyrus turned and stomped off back in the direction of the village and sans nearly collapsed in his chair in a brand new level of anxiety. Fuck, he was so dead, he just didn’t know in what way he’d get dusted. He waited till Boss was well on his way and grabbed a piece of the tattered clothing, inhaling the scent and then sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him into the forest, he needed to locate the human...now.

 

**_YOUR POV_ **

 

You almost thought you made up the voice you just heard. It sounded too cheerful to be something from this universe, but as you raised your head, you were greeted by a frayed, yellow flower...with a face on it. It seemed very surprised when you lifted your head up.  _ “A-a human?! How did you get past the Ruins? How did you get past the grinning as-” _ He stopped suddenly and sunk into the ground, only to reappear right next to you.  _ “H-hello?” _ You honestly didn’t know what else to say to a talking flower. He leaned in close and then backed away,  _ “YOU BONDED WITH THE GRINNING ASHTRAY?!” _ Flowey shrieked and his face changed, the expression twisting into something shocked and appalled.

Your hand gripped its mouth tightly before whispering harshly, _ “QUIET! I don’t know what this bonding thing you’re talking about, but I’d rather not be found after just getting away!”  _ You winced as the bite burned and your soul gave a few hard pulses.  _ “Can you help me? Please, I just need to find somewhere to hide and find some clothes and then I’m gone.” _ You let go of the flower and watch as his expression switched again and his petals drooped.  _ “In this world, it’s KILL OR BE KILLED. That’s just the way it is.” _ Great, so literally this whole place was a death zone. You shoved the hood off your head, _ “well that’s bullshit. I haven’t done anything to any of you and now I’m bleeding, naked, and whatever this bonded shit is. Is there  _ **_anyone_ ** _ who can help me?! I just...” _

You pulled the jacket back to see the wound oozing more blood, and suddenly you felt very light headed. Your eyelids drooped as you slumped to your side and passed out. Flowey started to panic as he frantically shook with indecision. He disappeared beneath the ground and left you to slowly gather snow. Time passed and it looked pretty grim for you, you were near freezing and still unconscious, but Flowey suddenly reappeared and pointed to you. A large figure slowly appeared in the shadows and left the darkened tree line. They knelt down and produced a blanket and wrapped your unconscious form before gathering you up and rising. They looked down at Flowey  before looking you over and discovering the bloody wound,  _ “What terrible creature tortured you so?  It has been quite a long time for a human to come here.” _ You groaned as your wound was jostled,  _ “do not be afraid, little one, we’ll clean you up and set things straight. Come, Flowey, we have much to discuss…” _

 

* * *

 

_"Captain, I request a moment of your time."_ A large fishwoman in dark armor stood at the doorway, waiting for the order to enter. Papyrus sat at his desk, scribbling furiously on papers, shuffling them around and organizing them. _"What is it, Undyne, can't you see I'm in the middle of tax reports?! Someone has to keep their foot on the backs of these cretins."_ Undyne remained at the entrance to the office and rolled her eyes, _"can it, Bonehead, you can finish those reports later. This is important and it involves...sans."_ The writing stopped and he turned around, motioning for her to approach. She came to the desk and produced a single disc and laid it down, _"we have a serious fucking problem."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now who could that mysterious figure be and what does Undyne have on the disc?


End file.
